


The Carnations of Hanahaki Disease

by RaeNic18



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cute, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Love, Secrets, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Aiya Masami gets plagued with Hanahaki Disease caused by Renzou Shima





	The Carnations of Hanahaki Disease

Since it was the summer before the two started high school, Aiya was hanging out with Shima like crazy. It seemed like every other day she would be doing something with him whether it be going to each others houses, going out to the lake, or getting food together. This time, Shima invited her to go to the movies with him. Of course Aiya said yes, though it did require a ride on the metro train. 

As they were sitting next to each other, Shima looked over at Aiya and rubbed the back of his neck, “Hey Ai- I uh was wondering-” he spoke in broken sentences as he felt bad for what he wanted to ask her. 

Knowing what the dark haired boy was getting at, Aiya chuckled softly and nodded, “Yes, I’ll pay for it. Don’t worry.” As if Aiya hadn’t already caught onto it, since she normally paid for their outings. Though there was one time that he paid for _one_ of their lunches. 

Shima’s hand moved from off his neck and to the girls thigh as he looked out down the train car. The car was pretty empty, which was nice for the two of them since they didn’t want to be touching anyone while they went where they needed to go. 

But as she felt Shima’s hand on her leg, there was a lurch of nausea in Aiya’s stomach. Slowly she moved her hand to rest on her lower stomach but in a way that Shima wouldn’t be able to tell she was pressing her belly. She then looked out the window as she thought they had to be getting close. She didn’t want _it_ to happen again. _Especially_ on a train.

“So hey, I thought that we could see a comedy or something.” Shima popped off as he was now looking over at his friend. They hadn’t actually picked out a movie that they were going to see before they left. 

“Huh..?” she asked as she was snapped away from her stomach lurching thoughts. Of course she looked a little more pale than usual but nothing Shima would notice right off the back. 

“Uh you alright?” the boy asked as he got closer to her face looking into her eyes and then all over her with that dorky look he had when examining something.

“Hey- Personal space, jeez...” she muttered as she pushed the boy away and she shook her head. “I was just thinking about what kind of movie we could see.” she replied as she took a deep breath in and then back out. 

“Oh! Well if you weren’t in your own little world over there you would have heard what I said.” He muttered to her before adding, “I was saying a comedy or something like that sounded good.” Shima smiled at Aiya speaking his suggestion again before cringing as the train came to a stop and the brakes made a horrible noise. “They should really fix those..” he muttered and then stood up.

Aiya was right beside him as she held onto the rail that was next to her waiting for the doors to open. With her eyes forward, she tried to not even think about her stomach and how her waves of nausea come and go. She just wanted it to go away.

When the doors opened, Shima let Aiya out first and soon they were off, walking to the movie theater. Though the walk was about a ten minute walk and silly Aiya wore flats on her feet. Not the best decision when having to walk someplace on hard concrete. She was using her 'cute' brain and not her 'logical' brain for the outfit she was wearing today.

Looking over, Shima noticed that the girl was looking down at her feet with a weird look. His brow rose before looking up seeing a bicycle rental pod and it gave him a smile. “Hey Ai, wait.” he spoke out as he gently touched her stomach to stop her from walking further as he bobbed off to the side.

Her eyes widened as she felt his hand on her stomach and she thought she was going to retch right then and there. Her hand came up to her mouth as she played it off as a cough, but something _actually_ came up. Slowly she moved her hand from her mouth to look at what it was, even though she already knew. Blush and embarrassment grew on her face when she saw the two dusty pink carnation petals in her palm. Groaning, Aiya quickly rubbed her hand on her leggings and looked over to see where Shima went. As she looked over she saw that he was talking to the person in charge of the bicycles. Of course he had lied to her from earlier, he _did_ have money. 

After exchanging the money for a bicycle, Shima came walking over with the bike. With a goofy grin he looked at Aiya, “You looked like you didn’t wanna walk...and I had _some_ money on me so I thought we could go the rest of the way by this.” he spoke out happily as he looked at the bike he held by the handlebars. “What do you say?” 

Of course she couldn’t say no considering he already paid for it. A sigh left her lips as she couldn’t help the smile she was fighting. “It’s only one seat, where am I gonna sit..?” she asked, looking over at the bike as she was inspecting it. 

After hiking one leg over the bike so he was standing right above the seat, Shima grinned and patted the small ledge that was behind the seat of the bicycle, “Right here~ I didn’t have enough money for two bikes, _jeez.._” he muttered the last part as he averted his eyes to Aiya’s.

_‘Ugh, I’d wish he would stop looking at me like that..’_ Aiya thought to herself as she just stared back at the boy. Just the way he looked at her was enough to make her want to run to the nearest ally and throw up her insides. Nonetheless she choked it down once again, “Yeah alright. It’s better than walking in..._these_.” she answered as she looked down at her feet before getting on the back of the bicycle. Once she was on, she took in a deep breath and then let it out. 

When Aiya was all settled on the bike and had her arms loosely around Shima’s waist, he spoke out, “Ready?” as he glanced back at her.

“Yeah.” she answered in a soft tone as she pressed her forehead in the middle of his shoulder blades. Shima soon pedaled off and Aiya tried to focus on her breathing, trying not to over react to what she was feeling. 

Even though they started talking in the seventh grade, everything was fine. But, ever since the beginning of eighth grade, Aiya had this terrible escalating disease that wouldn’t go away. The first time she had ever experienced it was when she and Shima were hanging out at her place, just going over homework that they had. Of course he gave her a hug when he was about to leave and there was a tickle in her throat. After Shima had left, Aiya had a terrible coughing fit and as she brought her hand to her mouth she could feel something in her palm after coughing. What was in her hand wasn’t snot or spit, it was flower petals. Now that it was the end of eighth grade, every situation where her and Shima have been together, has gotten worse. It wasn’t just coughing, now it began to be full on throwing up and pain in the stomach. Even though she was going through it she wasn’t telling _anyone_ about this strange disease, especially Shima.

“Better than walking, huh??” Shima called out to her as he peered back at her a moment. 

Aiya just scoffed as she smiled against his back and nodded. “Mmhm” she murmured but it was unlikely that Shima could hear it.

Feeling the movement against his back, he could only assume it was a nod and it caused him to grin happily. He continued the pedaling in silence until they got to the theater.

Once they had arrived, Aiya’s stomach settled a little bit and she felt more like herself. _Thank goodness._ After Shima locked up the bike to one of the bike rails he looked at Aiya and smiled “Come on, let’s go in.” he cooed and quickly snaked an arm around her shoulders so they would walk in together.

Being so close to Shima like this made Aiya happy and her stomach wasn’t acting up. Which was nice. The line for the concessions wasn’t long at all. They got all they needed to drink and snack wise.

Luckily the theater wasn’t too busy so they got run of the room they were in and chose to sit all the way at the top. Aiya went through the row first, sitting directly in the middle of the row. Once she was sitting down she looked up at Shima who was already smiling down at her. “What??” she cried out as he looked at her with his goofy grin.

“Oh nothing, you’re just weird and it’s funny.” he answered before sitting down in the seat to the right of her. Of course he had all of the snacks in his hand and when he went to give Aiya her snacks, the big bucket of popcorn almost fell on the ground. 

A gasp from both of the teenagers, Aiya was the one to catch it before it completely fell. “Well look, you made a mess~” she teased Shima and then chuckled as there was now a bit of popcorn on the floor from the overflowing bucket.

“Hey if you carried some stuff up here maybe it wouldn’t of almost died on the ground-” he shot back at her in a playful tone, only to earn an eye roll from Aiya.

“I had to pick out our seats~” she cooed innocently as she now had her box of chocolates open in her lap and the popcorn bucket in her hand. “I don’t know if I trust you with the popcorn now~” she grinned and kept the popcorn on her lap.

“Tch-” Shima scoffed at the girl and shook his head before opening his snacks as well. “Guess I’ll just have to reach over and get it from you~” he cooed to her and gave her a wink with his stupid smirk. 

_A wave.___

_ _Quickly Aiya looked away and shook her head. Since if she didn’t, she knew that she would end up retching if she continued to look at him with that face. “Shush and watch the movie-” she muttered as she popped one of her chocolates into her mouth. She could feel Shima’s eyes on her but there was no way that she was going to look over at him. _ _

_ _A few seconds later, she side eyed the boy and noticed that he was fiddling with his box of snacks in his lap letting her breath out a sigh of relief. Not too long after, the lights dimmed and the movie started. _ _

_ _About halfway through the movie, the popcorn had disappeared into both of the teenagers stomachs, and the empty bucket was in the other seat next to Aiya since no one was sitting next to her. _ _

_ _Slyly, Shima took a sip of his drink and then put it back down in his cup holder before moving his left hand onto Aiya’s thigh. _ _

_ _ _Another wave._ _ _

_ _Though this wave of nausea was more intense than the others and it caused Aiya to gasp out a little. Luckily the theater was so loud that it hopefully wasn’t audible to Shima. Slowly the girl peered over at the boy and noticed he was laughing at the movie. Her eyes then averted to her thigh seeing Shima’s hand there like it was a normal thing to do. Closing her eyes she could feel her stomach tighten and her mouth start to water. _It was coming.__ _

_ _Moving her left hand around her stomach, she didn’t want this to happen. Not in the theater, not during the movie. But her mind couldn’t control her body this time, especially when his thumb started to rub against her leg. _ _

_ _Shima none the wiser as he was touching the girl and not even looking at her, was shocked when Aiya stood up, out of nowhere, rather quickly and ran out of the room to the hall. Caught off guard for a moment, it took him some time to actually get up and run after her. _ _

_ _Once she was in the hallway she couldn’t help but retch as her hand covered her mouth. Thankfully no one else was in the hallway as she was doing this. Doubled over, her eyes went wide when she felt a hand on her back. _ _

_ _“Aiya! What the hell was that??” he cried out not noticing the girl was dry heaving until another came from her mouth. “Jeez Ai!” His eyes now wide with disbelief that she was going to throw up. _ _

_ _“Go away-” she muttered through her coughs and retches but it wasn’t enough to make him leave her side._ _

_ _She would have liked to make it to the bathroom, but the pain in her stomach was too much for her to walk. With one final retch and both of her hands to her mouth, her palms were soon filled with the familiar small pink carnation flower petals. _ _

_ _Completely embarrassed Aiya dreaded moving her hands away from her mouth or even opening her eyes to look up at the boy who was hovering over her. _ _

_ _But as Aiya stood there, hunched over, Shima was in awe of what he saw slipping between her fingers and fluttering to the ground. Kneeling down he gently picked up one of the pink flower petals that Aiya just heaved up. “Ai-” he whispered lightly and looked at the girl. “What..is this..?” his voice concerned as his brows furrowed his normally lax face._ _

_ _Cupping her hands together so most of the flower petals were trapped in her grasp, Aiya stood up and turned her back to Shima. “I want to go home...” she whispered._ _

_ _Shima, still confused about what this all was, at some point he thought this was a joke but seeing her nature now, he wasn’t so sure. It seemed like something only read about in a book. Throwing up flower petals. That wasn’t natural._ _

_ _Gripping her hands together tightly, smashing the petals between her hands Aiya was about to walk off before she felt Shima’s arms wrap around her waist and his forehead press to the back of her head “Don’t go-” He mumbled lowly to her as he held her close._ _

_ _Her eyes shot open as he said this. What was he doing? Did he know this was about love? Or is he just being nice? Either way it was enough to make Aiya’s heart skip a beat and for once there wasn’t a wave of nausea afterwards. Her body slowly relaxed with his grip around her and her hands parted letting all of the little petals fall to the ground in a pile. _ _

_ _Feeling her body relax, Shima moved his head off of hers and asked “Do you want to finish the movie?” his tone soft and curious._ _

_ _“Honestly..not really, I’m kind of hungry though. For actual food heh.” she pathetically chuckled and slowly turned around in his arms to look up at him. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were a little watery._ _

_ _Shima’s hand slowly moved up to cup her cheek gently, “Let’s go eat then.” he replied as he looked into her eyes, with a bit of awe in his own, and then moved his hand from her cheek to her hand to hold it gently in his. _ _

_ _A happy smile showed on Aiya’s face as she laced their fingers together and nodded. “I’m sorry for running out like that..” she muttered and looked forward as they began to walk out of the theater._ _

_ _“Yeah...about that...is that gonna be like...normal now? You throwing up flower petals?” his voice skeptical and kind of unnerved sounding. “Kinda gross...and weird...” _ _

_ _“It’s not like I want it to happen!” she cried out and pouted at his insensitive words and started to walk faster._ _

_ _Shima chuckled and stopped walking just to yank her back into him, earning a gasp from Aiya with wide eyes. But before she could say or do anything, Shima bent down to whisper in her ear, “_It’s kind of cute though._” and then kissed her cheek._ _

_ _“You’re so terrible-” she muttered and playfully hit him in the chest as she huffed._ _

_ _A chuckle left Shima's lips as he shook his head “Come on, let’s go get that food.” _ _

_ _Aiya muttered under her breath at Shima like she was mocking him as they continued out of the theater. A sigh left her lips once they were back outside. Aiya’s eyes watched Shima undo the bike lock so they could get going. Smiling to herself, she was happy that she didn’t have to keep her disease a secret anymore. At least from him._ _


End file.
